


like water & wind

by etherealness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Star Gazing, i don't even know what this is, metaphysical stuff, shortest one shot ever?, verkwan is underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealness/pseuds/etherealness
Summary: Seungkwan was like water, carrying life, emotions and burdens in his path, in constant motion. Vernon was like the wind, head tilt up to look at the sky, forever drifting at a changing pace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i love verkwan's dynamics so much and i decided it was time to write about them. i'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense,, let's say it's all experimental and a bunch of random phylosophical stuff.

 

like water & wind

✧

 

Seungkwan was like water, carrying life, emotions and burdens in his path, in constant motion. Vernon was like the wind, head tilt up to look at the sky, forever drifting at a changing pace.

They both were surrounded by the same atmosphere and ruled by the same physical laws and, despite thinking or acting differently, they’d surely move heaven and earth if that meant they’d avoid collapse, they’d coexist again. They liked that feeling of not being the same being yet functioning and understanding each other as if one.

 

As a kid, Vernon would often wonder what clouds were made of and what caused thunder and violent storms. He thought wondering things and figuring them out was always more thrilling than finding out the actual answers, for the actual answers were sometimes scary, so he developed the habit of not caring too much, or better said, of pretending he didn’t. Although was it possible not to care when Seungkwan _did_ care about things, and he really cared about Seungkwan?

Seungkwan cared about almost everything, it was in his nature. He didn’t like to think of himself as over-sensitive; instead, he’d rather call it thoughtful. He had always been the kind of guy who would ask his ill classmates or his aging relatives about their health, and who wouldn’t mind disregarding his own as a result. To him, meeting Vernon wasn’t a mere coincidence in his life, but the reason his bluest days faded into turquoise ones and pinky promises enlightened golden futures.

They got along on a level many skilled lovers wished to achieve. Their bond had started when their souls were really young, and so their friendship became their definition of friendship, and their love became their definition of love. Perhaps someone would think they had just got used to each other’s presence, but they had grown to love and to simply accept the other, having constant conversations in the middle of the night when necessary and falling asleep to Seungkwan’s soothing voice or Vernon’s scent of Givenchy perfume and cheap noodles.

 

Seungkwan was like water, the source of life, the cradle. Vernon was like the wind, the divine breath that is life giving. It was a relationship based on eternity: air can be found in the water and water can be found in the air. Two separate yet intertwined worlds.

“Did you know that most of the stars we’re looking at are dead?” Vernon told Seungkwan one night as they both were star gazing on a clear night, warm bodies covered with blankets next to one another. “I mean, we see how they actually were thousands, maybe millions of years ago ‘cause their light has taken that long to reach us.”

“So they’re some kind of ghosts in the sky,” said Seungkwan, who lightly shivered with the simple thought of infinity and then hurried to hold Vernon’s hand.

“Cosmic pieces.” Vernon muttered, and for a second Seungkwan would’ve sworn he could see whole constellations in the younger boy’s eyes.

The amount of love they felt was so inconceivable that nothing in this world –or out of it– would make them justice. And someday, just someday, they’d be able to live as freely as water and wind, but wondering things had always been safer than finding out the actual answers.


End file.
